Change of Fate
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Revised Version It was the only thing they thought of that would save the fate of all worlds. As they finds themselves in another world, they learn new things they never thought they'd know. Makoto, Hotaru, Rei, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru centric.


**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. They belong to their rightful creators.

**Author Notes**: So I looked back at this story thinking it's about time I updated it and I am completely blown away with how horrible it was. I liked the idea still do but I hated the writing. So I re-worked it. Hopefully this first chapter is better then the original. The original is still up. I didn't want to delete it with how many reviews it got so I kept it and I'm just posting this new one up here. Same title. Same characters. Slightly different dialog and hopefully more description. This chapter is a page and a half longer then the original. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Part One**

Kino Makoto leaned back against the wall; her attention focused on the others before her, listening as the women conversed amongst themselves. Torn between the decision of self-preservation or their duty, the girls' needed a plan and quick.

"Before we decide to chance Fate, we must speak with her."

Three different sets of eyes focused on the emerald eyed beauty, the second youngest amongst them. The auburn haired teen fought to hide the smile that tried to creep it's way onto her face. Her face remained impassive as the others' walked turns her.

The tallest, a tanned skin woman spoke first as they approached, speaking the teens true name "Fate..." the older woman began, "Are we allowed to changed the course of our fate? As I have seen with my foresight, if we remain here our next battle shall be our last battle. Crystal Tokyo has yet to form, the Nuclear Winter has yet to happen. Nor will it, if we are to perish come this time tomorrow. The fate of all worlds rest on our shoulders."

Fate smiled sweetly, "Destiny?" The raven-haired priestess nodded in acknowledgement. Fate tilted her head in question. "Tell me when are we destined to die"

Destiny sighed, her raven locks fanned around her. "You know that I am not allowed to reveal such information, even to us. However, I may reveal that we are not destined to die tomorrow as seen by Time in her vision"

Fate nodded. "Our fates may be changed. Although we are taking the easy way out." She sighed, "You know I would much rather stay and fight even if it will bring our ends. Our powers' don't just lie with protecting the Moon Princess." Her eyes shifted to the tanned skinned woman. "Time, we will need you to open a portal. I know it goes against the pact you've made but we have no chose but to leave our home or risk the destruction of the worlds." Time nodded, preparing to do as Fate asked.

Death stood slowly, eyes trained on the auburn haired teen. "What of the others"

Fate turned to the youngest within the group, "Do not worry, Death. We shall not be gone from this world longer then need be. While we may not bring Princess Serenity or Chibi-Usa with us, I see no harm in bringing another with us"

The young Death nodded, saddened by the fact that she would not be able to bring her best friend along, the pale skinned teen sighed softly and smiled. "Then let us bring the rest of the Outer Senshi. We can not just leave Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama here."

Fate nodded in returned one glance at the others she knew they agreed with the decision that had been made. The four women stood back to back as the lights flickered on and off, Fate unconsciously held the youngest to her. The girls' stood in a defense position, preparing for battle as a shadow appeared before the group of four, an image that they had grown accustomed to over the years stood before them. "My daughters," A feminine voice greeted as a pair of golden eyes appeared within the shadow. "Do you truly believe that the decision you are making is wise?"

The four nodded, Time speaking to the woman's image. "Yes, mother. This is the way things must go. We have yet we complete the responsibilities given to us by the Gods"

"What of the responsibilities given to you by the late Queen of the Moon Kingdom, the one named Queen Selenity? Were you not given the responsibilities to protect the future heir to the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity? She will need the Senshi's of Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto here to protect her. Will you go so far as to take the Senshi's of Uranus and Neptune with you? Leaving the young princess with only with the Senshi's of Mercury and Venus and her knight, Tuxedo Kamen"

Fate sighed; tired emerald eyes stared at the shadowed image of their mother. "Mother, do you wish that we stay and be killed before we completely our promises to the Queen and the Gods? If that is the case then we will shall leave this world with or without your blessings. I do not wish to see my sister's perish before their rightful times"

The shadow sighed, "I do not wish for my children to die. It would be far too devastating for a mother to see. You have my blessing to depart this world but it is under one condition"

The girls sighed; there had always been catch whenever their mother was concerned. "Yes and what is that Mother?" Time asked. "You shall go this other dimension liked planned with Neptune and Uranus. You must tell the others about this decision. They have every right to know why they well be without most of their companions and it is only fair to tell them who you truly are. The Starlights are to be called to watch over what you shall not be able too. You are all to return within a two year time period within the world you are headed. When you return, to this world it will seem as though you had only been gone a day and thinks will return to the norm. My last request is that you take with you, your guardians."

The four girls glanced at on another. "Guardians?"

Their mother nodded as she waved a shadowy hand beside her, a portal opening as the women watched. Out walked three animals. The first to step forward was a gray beastly creature with emerald eyes; the wolf yawned as it stared at the girls. A shadowed hand covered the wolves' fur. "Atropos, the guardian of Fate.

The Second, a dark colored creature with a purple tint to it's fur bared it's teeth, the black eyed panther taking a seat by Death's feet. "Hades, the guardian of Death."

Finally, the third beast flew to the shadowed woman's shoulder; its blood red eyes watched the young women with interest. "The guardian of Time, Chronos. They only listen to the ones they are meant to protect and no one else. You shall well see that they are more then just mere pets." The said animals stared at the woman in what the girls understood to be disgust.

Destiny stole a glance at the now closed portal beside her mother. "And I Mother?" She asked, drawing the other's attention.

"Your guardians have always been with you." As though summoned, the two crows the young woman had grown up with flew into the room, each perching carefully on the young miko's shoulders. Phobos." Destiny muttered softly as the bird rubbed its head against the priestess' cheek. "Deimos"

The girls watched their mother curiously, as they each went over what had just been enclosed to them. Time once again spoke for her younger siblings'; "we will do it your way, Mother. I shall call the others and inform them of the things to come." Their mother smiled once before her shadowed form moved forward to kiss their forehead and returned to the shadows.

Fate sighed; "Mother had always been quick to leave."

Death placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Do not worry sister. Everything shall work in our favor."

Fate smiled down at the little Death "Thank you, Taru." She hugged the younger girl before she turned to her older sisters. "Rei, Setsuna, are you two sure you want to do this?"

Rei smiled "Of course, it would do me some good to get away from Odango Atama." Setsuna nodded before they all erupted with laughter.

The brown haired teen reached into the pocket of her jeans, retrieving her communicator. She eyed the contraption for a moment and sighed, "It's now or never guys." Her thumb pressed the desired button and the room's silence was broken with the shrill sound of the other girls' devices.

The other Senshi's faces appeared on the tiny screen. "What is it, Mako-chan? Are you in trouble"

"I need you all to come to Rei's temple right now. I have something to all of you." The other's nodded and end the transmission.

An hour later all the Senshi were gathered within the study room. Usagi for once had not been the last to arrive. They each looked at the group of four in question, now understanding why they had been summoned if no one in the city was being under attack. They had all been wary to enter upon seeing the animal loitering around the floor of the room. After getting rid of their initial shock, the questioning began.

"So are you going to tell us why exactly you brought us her Koto-chan?" Haruka asked, from beside her lover. The sandy blonde haired Senshi grew impatient just sitting there.

Makoto glanced at the three beside her. From the expressions on each of their faces, she knew that none of them were eager to explain to their princess and friends what was to happen. The Amazon Senshi sighed, taking it upon herself to begin.

"We're not who you think we are." Her face remained as calm as she could make it.

Michiru raised a delicate brow, "What do you mean you aren't who we think you are?"

Rei stepped up to help her sister; "The four of us are siblings. Setsuna is the oldest. Makoto and myself are the middle and Hotaru is the youngest."

"Our only mission is not only to protect you Serenity." Hotaru surprised them all by speaking, her hand securely in Makoto's. "We are the deities Time, Destiny, Fate and Death in the flesh." The young girl pointed to each girl respectively.

Minako raised her hand; the girls fought not to laugh at the sight "are you trying to say that you four are some type of Gods?"

"They would actually be considering Goddesses Minako." Ami cut in before the others could speak.

"Gods, Goddesses it sounds like a load of rubbish to me." Haruka snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as Michiru went to shush her.

Setsuna sighed, "I know it is rather hard to believe but we are telling you the truth. Our lives are in great danger."

Usagi looked at the ones standing before her, trying to grasp everything being said. "Danger?"

The green haired woman nodded, "Yes, I fore saw our deaths within times fabric."

The Senshi of Venus epped, "all of us?"

"No," Rei stated, "just ours."

"It isn't our time yet. We have a lot of things left to do in this world and all the others that are out there." Makoto stated her voice aggravated.

Mamoru spoke for the first time since entering the room; "did you just say that there are more worlds then just ours?"

Hotaru nodded, "We don't only control the way things go in this world. There are other dimensions out there beside this one; you just aren't allowed to know about them."

"Hotaru hush, we weren't given permission to say things like that." Rei scolded the younger girl.

The younger firefly glanced sheepishly at the ground, kicking an imaginary object. "I'm sorry."

Makoto smiled at the younger sibling, "It's ok."

Setsuna frowned; "I don't think it honestly matters. You all well most likely forget all of this ever happened by the time we return."

"How long will you be gone?" The blue eyed princess asked.

Makoto rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Two years."

"TWO YEARS?!" The room exclaimed.

Rei tsked, "She forgot to mention that it won't seem like that to you. At first you'll live the two years without us. At the end of those two years, Time" she pointed to Setsuna "will rewind itself."

Setsuna continued where the raven-haired teen left off. "It will seem as though we were only gone for one day." The others' frowned, not likely that thought much.

"So you are really going to leave the princess for your own selfish needs?" Minako asked.

Rei frowned; "we are doing this to protect all of you. If we stay none of the worlds will remain."

"We talked about it." Hotaru said softly, "and this is what we all agreed is best. For the future of Crystal Tokyo and all other worlds."

"We also extend an invitation for Haruka and Michiru to join us. We know that we can't all of you, there would be no one to protect this world then." Makoto stated.

Michiru glanced at Haruka, the blonde fighting with herself on which decision to make. The sea-green haired woman rested her small hand on her lovers' shoulder. Haruka touched the hand and nodded.

"We'll go, but only because I want to know if all this shit you're talking about it true."

The tears the Moon Princess fought so hard to keep in streamed down her face, " So that's it then? You all are leaving? Who's going to help protect us when there are only four protectors"

"Don't worry Princess. We called the Starlights they should be arriving shortly and will take our place for the time being. They were quite excited for it actually." Setsuna said, trying to comfort her princess.

"Don't worry Odango Atama. We'll be back before you know it!" Rei said, smiling at the girl.  
"Let's go then." Makoto stated, "Mother should have everything set up for us by now. Sets open the portal."

Setsuna nodded her eyes closed as she held her hands to her chest. Her tanned hands were engulfed by a shimmering white light and she extended them, a portal slowly opened before them.

"Bye everyone. We'll miss you!"

The girls smiled at one another, stepping into portal with their respective guardian trailing not far behind. The group of six waved from the other side at the remaining Senshi and Knight. Setsuna was the last to be seen as the dark green haired Senshi closed the portal to their Earth for the next two years.

**End Part One**


End file.
